Someone to Call Mum
by spreadmywings
Summary: Harry gets a mysterious letter one day...who could it be from?
1. Chapter 1: Questions

Someone to Call Mum

Chapter 1: Questions

Harry Potter awoke from a terrible nightmare. His green eyes darted around the small cupboard where he lay. _Relax, Harry. Just a dream, _he thought to himself. _Well, I might as well get up. Save Aunt Petunia the trouble. _As he tidied his sleeping bag, his thoughts wandered back to the nightmare. Flashes of green light. That was all he remembered of it. That was what he remembered from so long ago, too. But what did it all mean?

Harry tiptoed to the front door, careful not to awaken the Dursleys. The post came early on Privet Drive. He bent down and picked up the thin stack of mail. A postcard from Greece, some bills. And something addressed to Harry. _Who would be writing to me? _He wondered. Harry put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table, and slowly walked back to his cupboard. He opened the envelope. The letter inside read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know this will come as a great shock to you. I found out today that you are alive. It brings tears of joy to my eyes to know that you survived You-Know-who's attack on our family. When I awoke from my unconsciousness that night, you were gone and James was dead. My world came crashing down that night. But now, Harry, I know that you are alive. Please respond to me. I love you, my son. _

_Your mother_

_Lily Potter_

The letter _was_ a great shock. His mother? She had been dead for eleven years! How was she alive now? She and his father had both died in a car crash when Harry was not even a year old! How was all this possible? Questions rushed through Harry's head. He couldn't respond yet. He needed time to think. Harry penned a quick note to his aunt and uncle saying where he had gone. Not that they would care if he was gone, but he wouldn't want to come home to them angry because he had left.

Harry raced down Privet Drive and turned on to Magnolia Crescent. He was almost out of breath when he stopped running. Harry had arrived at his sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Chapter 2: Questions Answered

(A/N- This story takes place _before Harry knows he is a wizard. _It's going to be a completely different story- R-Krulle, Harry is eleven.)

Harry sat on the swings at Magnolia Crescent Park for many hours, just thinking. His mother was _alive_! This had been his dream for all of his life! But…wouldn't it be awkward to see her suddenly, when he'd never spoken to her? And who was You-Know-Who? And…he attacked Harry's family? According to the letter, his father had died from this attack. But hadn't Lily and James died in a _car crash_? Something was very odd here.

Harry needed to reach his mother. But how? He didn't know where she was living, or how to talk to her. He needed to confront Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Harry walked up Magnolia Crescent, and turned onto Privet Drive, walking along until he got to number four. He entered the house, and walked into the living room where the Dursleys were all sitting watching television.

"Uncle Vernon? Aunt Petunia? Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" he said, his voice wavering.

"What is it, boy? And hurry up, we've got a television program to watch!" replied Uncle Vernon, hardly tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"Er…are you _sure_ my parents died in a car crash?" Harry asked.

"Sure? Of course we're sure!" said Aunt Petunia, her voice unnaturally high.

"Because…I got a letter from my mum today." said Harry.

Aunt Petunia screamed…and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Chapter 3: Answers

Half an hour later, Aunt Petunia came to. She told Harry to come into the kitchen and have a chat with her and Uncle Vernon.

"Harry," she began, "This isn't an easy thing to tell you. Eleven years ago, something serious happened. Your parents were killed, or so we thought, I suppose. Killed by an evil man, a…a wizard."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Wizard? There's no such thing as magic."

"Well, Harry," said Aunt Petunia, "We really didn't ever want to tell you this. There's a whole other world out there, and it involves magic, and witches and wizards. Your parents died and left you to us, but we thought-we _think_- that magic is unsuitable and abnormal. So we didn't tell you."

Harry was silent, absorbing that information, for a few minutes. He finally spoke.

"So…am I…a wizard?" he asked, fearfully.

"I sincerely hope not!" burst out Uncle Vernon. "That would be an embarrassment to my family!"

"But…Uncle, how can I be a wizard? I don't know any magic!" Harry was on the verge of tears.

"Vernon," said Aunt Petunia timidly, "We really ought to tell him."

"But Petunia, we don't want to raise a _filthy wizard_ in our home! We'll have to chuck him out!"

"Vernon! He deserves to know the truth!" cried Aunt Petunia.

"Fine, Petunia. If you _must_." agreed Uncle Vernon releuctantly.

"Harry, there is a way to learn magic. If your mother is alive, we need to find her so she can take you. Take you home….and, to..." she sighed. "Hogwarts."

Just as Harry was going to ask what this "Hogwarts" was, there was a knock at the door. Aunt Petunia jumped up to get it. When she opened the door, she just stood there for a moment.

A young woman with bright red hair and startling bright green eyes stood there.

Aunt Petunia uttered one word.

"Lily.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Chapter 4: Reunion

"Petunia."

The woman stepped over the threshold. Her gaze wandered from Petunia to Vernon to Dudley. And then it stopped on Harry.

"H..Harry?" she stammered.

"Mum?" Harry asked timidly.

Lily rushed forward and embraced her son, whom she hadn't seen since he was a baby.

"Goodness, you look just like James…" Lily said, more to herself than Harry.

"Er, Mum…?" Harry asked. It felt very weird to him to use the word 'Mum'.

"Yes, Harry?" Lily replied to her son.

"Where are we going to live?"

"Well, in our old house, dear! It wasn't destroyed too badly by You-Know-Who."

"Sorry, Mum, but…I don't know who." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, we'll talk all about it when we get home. Now gather your things while I talk to my sister."

Harry scampered up the stairs. He finally had her….

He finally had someone to call Mum.


End file.
